


when the party's over

by fireandfolds



Series: chronological order, baby [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor, Songfic, They're gay your honor, Wives, i took the good parts of canon and threw the rest out, like the trash it is, no happy ending, workaholic kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: kara & lena are in love & married. unfortunately, kara becomes more focused on her work as a reporter, and has forgotten about her wife. lena feels abandoned, and she can't take it anymore.one night, kara gets home to find lena waiting for her with a pen and divorce papers.this is how they got there.title from “when the party’s over” by billie eilish.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: chronological order, baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> i was tasked to write a songfic by editor @alkclypso. the song is billie eilish's "when the party's over" to coincide with their au edit.  
> i can't do angst at all, so i asked my best friend (@heateqq) to help me out. thank you for all your help maj, i literally couldn't have done it without you. i lub u bestfriend xx 🥺

———

“Careful what you wish for,” they say. 

To Lena, this always seemed to be an unnecessary reminder coming from people who had the _comfort_ of not having to be careful every minute of every day. She, however, was raised to be just that: observant, wary, focused, and with her defences up at all times. Yet, around a certain blonde named Kara Danvers, everything that she was _taught_ to be seemed to crumble. The young reporter marched into her life and just as unexpectedly, she won the heart of the youngest Luthor with her warmth and earnestness in no time.

Being friends with Kara was both a blessing and a curse. The blonde awoke something in the ravenette, made her feel more than any other person she’s ever met. Lena treasured every single moment they shared and tried not to let her feelings get the best of her; but despite her best efforts, she found herself falling for the other woman. 

For a significant amount of time, the ravenette hated herself for it. Hated herself for having the audacity to even wish for Kara to ever think of her as anything more than a friend. Shouldn’t she be grateful for the friendship instead of hoping for more? Besides, she couldn’t think of a single reason why would the blonde ever feel the same way about her.

Yet, for some incomprehensible reason (to Lena, anyway), the young reporter seemed to be drawn to the L-Corp CEO just as much. Perhaps it did take her a bit longer to act on her feelings, but eventually, to Lena’s utmost surprise, she plucked up enough courage to ask her out on a date.

They dated for less than a year, got engaged, and on a sunny May afternoon they exchanged rings and vows of unconditional love in front of their loved ones. Never before had Lena thought she’d be granted the luxury of a healthy, steady relationship with the woman she loves. Yet, it happened. She got everything she wanted, everything she dared to wish for. 

But their dream wasn’t different from any other, and like all dreams do, it had to end. If you had asked Lena Luthor before their fifth anniversary about her marriage and their future, she wouldn’t have in a million years thought that this is where she’d end up. Alone in their apartment with tear tracks on her pale cheeks, a glass of scotch in her slightly trembling hand and a pen in another, hovering over the divorce papers.

_don't you know i'm no good for you?_

_i've learned to lose you, can't afford to_

_tore my shirt to stop you bleeding_

_but nothing ever stops you leaving_

_[six years ago]_

A notification chimed on Lena’s tablet. Kara was at the door. The genius padded to the door and opened it to find her best friend’s smiling face on the other side. 

“Hey Lee!” The reporter chirped as she was pulled into young Luthor’s large, but cozy apartment.

“Hello again, darling. I missed you at lunch today.” The brunette helped the blonde shuck off her coat and shoes before drawing her in for a hug and a cheek peck.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I had to work through break, I wanted to get a jump-start on an article. Hopefully it doesn’t happen again, because I look forward to our lunches.”

As Kara was speaking, she went into the guest bedroom, shed her work clothes, and changed into her pajamas.

“That’s fine, Kar. You’re talking to the self-proclaimed workaholic, after all. But let’s not worry about it now, Netflix is calling to us.”

They cuddled up on the couch under the _many_ blankets (courtesy of Kara) to stave off the cold.

Now that she thought about it, looking around, her penthouse had changed since the blonde reporter walked into her life. Her previously austere place had been softened by the little objects the older woman had gradually added. Her walk-in closet now had soft sweatshirts, comfy sweatpants, and fuzzy socks next to crisp pantsuits and high-end dresses. The large couch in her living room was now covered in throw pillows and warm blankets to curl up on, and her fridge was now filled to the brim with unhealthy junk food. The guest bedroom next to her own was basically Kara’s now, and they had sleepovers every night at each other’s place. 

As her eyes wandered around her space, her mind did too. She thought about her life, before and after Kara. When she had first come to National City, she was the new kid on the block, trying to distance herself from past Luthor deeds. She hadn’t planned on making friends, but her walls had crumbled when the blue-eyed reporter had come waltzing into her office a couple years ago. Offering a patient ear, unwavering support, and warm hugs, Kara Danvers was, without a doubt, the best thing in her life. 

Lena sneaked a glance at the older woman, who was enthralled at the screen. She took in the details of her best friend, who she was slowly falling in love with: the nick between her eyebrows, the mouth hanging open, and the sharp eyes behind thick glasses. The young Luthor committed all these details to memory as she nuzzled closer to Kara. Tomorrow she would ask her out. Tonight, she was going to savor this time together, in case it was their last. 

———

It was later that night as they lay in bed that Kara sprang the question on _her_. 

“Lee? Will you go on a date with me?”

Lena was shocked into silence, but it quickly gave way into laughter as she buried her face into the taller woman’s chest.

“I thought- Oh god, I thought you weren’t interested in me! Darling, the moment you walked into my office I knew I was falling for you.”

“...Is that a yes?”

“Of course, love,” Lena whispered as she dropped a lingering kiss on the reporter’s cheek. “It’s a dream come true.”

Kara liked her back. _Kara liked her back._ With this quiet confirmation, Lena’s mind was at peace. She slept soundly that night, wrapped up in the blonde's strong arms.

_quiet when I'm coming home and i'm on my own_

_i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

_i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

_[five years ago]_

“Hey, Lee! Over here!”

Lena put her phone back in her slacks pocket, walking over to where Kara was seated. She had chosen their regular table at Noonan’s, looking like an angel with the sunlight streaming in through the window. Instead of sitting across from the reporter like she had done from the beginning of their friendship, the CEO elected to sit next to her.

“Hello, my darling wife.” As she sat down, Lena kissed the blonde and gave her a side hug.

Kara giggled into the kiss, threading her fingers between the young Luthor’s. “I keep forgetting I can call you that!” She lovingly gazed at the band on Lena’s finger, before moving into her wife’s space to kiss her.

“Has work been treating you okay? Still getting angry customers in the lobby?”

“Same as usual. Lots of proposals and paperwork for me. Business is good today, though. How about you?”

“I think the article I’m working on right now could be _the one_. Who knows, maybe if I get the promotion I’ll finally have an office of my own!”

“I’m glad to hear that, darling. Can I expect you home at a normal time?”

“Of course!” Kara turned to Lena with a beaming smile, “Wife.”

The brunette threw her head back and laughed, feeling overwhelming affection for her goofy life companion. When she was done, the blonde darted forward and kissed Lena repeatedly. 

“Kara!” _kiss_ “If you,” _kiss_ “keep,” _kiss_ “kissing me,” _kiss_ “we won’t,” _kiss_ “be able to,” _kiss_ “eat!”

“Alright, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Kara said, making a face and sticking out her tongue, “you win this time!” She finally picked up the menu, but her hand stayed interlocked with the brunette’s as her eyes flicked over the options. Lena opened her menu too, as they basked in the warm sunlight and each others’ presence.

_don't you know too much already?_

_i'll only hurt you if you let me_

_call me friend, but keep me closer (call me back)_

_and i'll call you when the party's over_

_[three years ago]_

Lena peeked her head around the door to Kara’s CatCo office. The blonde reporter had her head down, perusing multiple files with pens sticking every direction out of her bun. She obviously hadn’t heard the raven-haired genius at the door, so Lena crossed the small space to hug the seated woman from behind.

“Do you think you can take a small break and eat with your wife, darling?”

Kara leaned back in her chair and stretched her sore neck muscles. “Hey babe, gimme a sec and I’ll join you on the couch.” 

Ever since her promotion as senior reporter, Kara had been logging more hours at the office, leaving them little personal time together. So, Lena took the initiative and started bringing lunches to CatCo, in order to get her Wife Time. It was only fair, because Kara had brought many lunches to _her_ office at the beginning.

The women sat close together on the cozy loveseat, catching up in between bites of calzones (Kara) and kale (Lena). In no time at all, the alarm Lena had set went off, signaling their time was up. 

“Thanks for stopping by, Lee. It’s back to work for me. Hoping to bang out this article and be home by 8 tonight, how’s that sound? I haven’t forgotten about our anniversary.”

“Sounds lovely, darling. See you at home.”

After exchanging a kiss, Lena exited Kara’s office and headed for their shared penthouse. As a surprise, she had taken the rest of the day off to prepare for dinner.

———

It was with a flicker of proud smile that Lena examined the table at their apartment. Perhaps it was slightly out of place among the fancy candles and flowers, the food she prepared that reminded her more of the movie nights back when she and Kara were dating rather than their anniversary dinner. She prepared a chicken fajita to go with corn tortillas. Most people wouldn’t consider that a proper meal to celebrate your second anniversary, however, Lena knew her wife would _kill_ for Mexican cuisine. Besides, they agreed not to do anything too big this year. The reporter had a lot of work lately and all she wanted was a quiet evening at home with the person she loves the most (or so she said). 

It was nearly 8 pm, which meant Kara should be home any minute now. Unable to just do nothing and wait, Lena went about pouring out red wine for the both of them. _Regardless_ of what food they were having, wine _had_ to make an appearance, if the ravenette had anything to say about it. To be completely honest, the young CEO was nervous; it was ridiculous, really. She was raised by Lillian Luthor and faced several assassination attempts in her life, yet she found herself anxious about having such a simple dinner with the woman she loves. Kara wasn’t judgemental, she knew that, she was _understanding_ and _kind_ and _everything_ a supportive significant other should be. But to Lena, this life they were living still seemed like a dream; not even her own, but Kara’s. She still couldn’t fathom why the blonde would want to be with _her_ and feared the day she’d wake up from her dream and realize that the young Luthor was _not_ who she wanted to spend her life with. That’s why Lena found herself trying to prove her worth to Kara. With every holiday, every birthday, every anniversary, she’d always plan something big for them. This time around was the first that she didn’t, and that put her on edge ever so slightly.

Although she’d never admit it, Lena jumped a little at the noise of her cellphone. Putting the glass down, she shuffled towards the device and answered immediately. 

“Hi honey, I was wondering when you’d call. Will you be home soon?”

“Hi Lee, uh, yeah see that’s kind of why I’m calling-” she sighed as if to announce her own discontent with the situation and soften the message, “-this article I’m writing is taking longer than I thought it would. I have to stay to finish it. I’m sorry I know it’s our anniversary but… it’s really important. Don’t wait up for me, okay?” Lena would really like to say she didn’t see it coming, but deep down she knew this may happen. Kara had been distant more and more lately, focused solely on her work. The ravenette understood diligence better than anyone, but she just didn’t think _she’d_ be the one sidelined for work. 

She didn’t realise how much time had passed until a soft, “Lee, are you there?” caused her to fight the lump in her throat and form a reply. 

“Yes I- of course. Of course, I understand. We can celebrate tomorrow, right?” She couldn’t tell whether it was a genuine question or an attempt to convince herself that it’s _fine._ Everything is _fine._ This doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t mean Kara has doubts or that Lena perhaps did something wrong. No, it’s _fine._

“Right.” They let silence envelop this moment. It was not comfortable though, rather unsettling and drawn out for too long, until it was interrupted by Kara’s soft whisper.

“Hey… Lee? I love you, you know that, right?” 

_One… two… three…_

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I love you too.” 

———

When the blonde entered their apartment it was almost midnight. Their flat was dimly lit, the tv she could barely hear playing must be the only source of light. Before stepping into the living room she eyed the table. The only traces of a previously planned dinner were the flowers standing in the middle. 

She headed towards the living room, quietly approaching a sleeping form on the couch. Lena’s hair was a mess, makeup long gone, her lips slightly parted, and her breathing slow and regular. Kara smiled at her and turned to shut off the tv, then focused back on her wife, patting her shoulder ever so gently.

Green eyes fluttered open and the blonde found herself rather alarmed by the fact that they were red and puffy. 

“Hi sleeping beauty, hey, were you crying?” 

“I-” she rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up, “-yeah, I was watching a pretty sad movie, uh, I must’ve nodded off.” 

Kara smiled and kissed her softly caressing the pale but slightly reddened cheek with the palm of her hand.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

_quiet when i'm coming home and i'm on my own_

_and i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

_yeah, i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

_[two years ago]_

It was a little before their third anniversary that Lena broached the topic: children. She and Kara had brought it up before, but both agreed that it wasn’t the right time. They had their reasons, sensible reasons, and yet one day they all seemed so… irrelevant. Lena wanted to be a mother, she wanted to give a child the love and warmth she herself craved as a child but never found. And Kara? Kara wanted to be there with her wife, support her, and be _the cool_ _mom_. She wasn’t comfortable with carrying the child due to the nature of her work, but she was ready to be _there_ for Lena. The more they thought about it, the more they didn’t understand why they had been waiting for so long. So one day they just decided they don’t want to wait anymore.

———

At the time everything seemed to freeze. Seconds stretched for far too long, the doctor’s voice was muffled and her head was pounding. She wanted to go, she _needed_ to get out of there. The doctor didn’t stop talking but Lena’s mind registered only a few words: _I’m sorry Mrs. Luthor-Danvers._

She didn’t care if she was sorry. She didn’t care if she had seen the tears welling up in her eyes, or the way her hands trembled even though she tried so hard to keep them in check. All of this didn’t matter, not when she just found out there’s even more wrong with her than she previously thought. _Fibroids._ She didn’t suffer any significant injury to her abdomen that prevented her from having children. No, it was because of fibroids. Her own defective body.

The doctor was kind and understanding, explaining that the fibroids were not life-threatening, and also couldn’t be removed without risks and complications. 

She left the clinic with a polite smile on her face, muttering _‘it’s fine’_ and _‘I’m okay’_ and _‘no, it’s alright, you don’t have to call my wife’._ Yet, the second she breathed in the fresh air, she regretted not pushing Kara to come with her. She told the blonde she’d be fine, but now she felt herself falling apart. She needed her wife. 

She called her thirteen times. The blonde didn’t answer.

———

Kara found her later that night curled up in bed, sobbing into the other woman’s pillow in the dark. After an hour, the tears dried out and Kara coaxed the brunette into the kitchen to get some water and food in her. She didn’t press Lena, only held her close as they talked in soft tones.

It wasn’t until a couple months later that Kara brought up kids again. 

“Do you want to look into alternatives?” 

Shaking her head, Lena hid in the crook of the reporter’s neck. She breathed in the comforting smell of baby powder and sandalwood as she spoke. “If I’m being honest… I don’t think I can do that. That diagnosis broke me. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kara’s voice rumbled in her chest as her arms encircled the young Luthor. “We’ll be okay. Our life is complete, with or without little ones. I love you, alright?”

  
  


_but nothing is better sometimes_

_once we've both said our goodbyes_

_let's just let it go_

_let me let you go_

_[present day]_

The _click_ of the door opening signaled to Lena that Kara was home. A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed it was 2 am. She heard the reporter shuffling around quietly, putting away her coat and shoes. As the older woman entered the kitchen, she came across the drunk and distraught brunette.

“Lee? What are you doing up?” Kara stepped towards her, but froze when she saw the papers. “Lena, babe…”

The Luthor stood up, and slid the papers across the kitchen island. “Sign it. We’re done.”

The blonde stared at the papers for a long time before she raised her head to make eye contact with her wife. Watery blue met light green: “Before I sign this, just tell me why.”

“You want to know why? You’re never home! You’ve put your work before me, time and time again! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being sidelined! We both need to put in work to have a healthy relationship, and right now I’m carrying this for the both of us! This is not what I signed up for, and I want out. If you refuse to sign, I _will_ take you to court.” Lena felt her anger bubble over as she slammed her hand on the marble counter.

The reporter opened and shut her mouth several times, but didn’t say a word. Eventually, Kara raked a hand through her blonde curls and reluctantly picked up the pen. As she finished signing the sheaf of papers, she sighed heavily.

“So when do you leave?”

“I’ve already packed up my things and I have a plane set for Metropolis ready and waiting. Goodbye, Kara. It was good while it lasted. Please, don’t come after me.”

Lena grabbed her coat and walked out the door, leaving only her tumbler in her place.

_quiet when i'm coming home and i'm on my own_

_i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

_i could lie, say i like it like that, like it like that_

———  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/)  
> [my glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211) (much better work than this one, oops)


End file.
